piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Quittance
Quittance was a crew member serving aboard the Flying Dutchman under the command of Captain Davy Jones around the time of the search for the Dead Man's Chest. Biography [[‎Image:Quittance.jpg|thumb|left|150px|Quittance aboard the Flying Dutchman.]] At some unknown point in his life, Quittance became a member of the Crew of the Flying Dutchman under Captain Davy Jones. Quittance was identified by several unique distinguishing features that were the result of serving onboard the Dutchman. Numerous sea creatures became assimilated into his body, including a moray eel in his chest,CGSociety: A Treasure Chest of Techniques a clam that took the place of his right eye, an anemone for a mouth, seaweed for hair and starfish hands. His entire anatomy became similar to that of a starfish, giving Quittance the ability to regenerate damaged or lost limbs.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide, p68-69: "Shipmates" When William Turner Jr. appeared aboard the Scuttled ship, the crew fought the young man, Quittance among them. Eventually, Crash knocked him out. Davy Jones boarded the ship, and Turner revealed that Jack Sparrow was nearby aboard the ''Black Pearl''. Quittance and the other crewmen boarded the Pearl, and held back the Motley crew as Jones and Sparrow negotiated. Quittance was one of the crewmembers who witnessed the game of liar's dice between Davy Jones, Will Turner and Bootstrap Bill Turner. Under Maccus, Quittance and the other crewmen traveled to Isla Cruces in Jones' stead as the captain could not step on dry land. The crew discovered the Dead Man's Chest empty, and, hearing the bell tower, put two and two together and headed to the tower. On the way, they found and ambushed Pintel, Ragetti and Elizabeth Swann, dueling them in sword combat. Quittance and Old Haddy teamed up to fight them, but were both cut down on numerous occasions by the trio. Quittance managed to grab the chest, but was knocked over by Pintel and Ragetti, who snatched it out of his hands. Later he was one of half of the crew that were crushed by the large wheel on top of which Will Turner and James Norrington were fighting. During the fight, Pintel trapped Quittance under a net and left him lying on the beach. The Motley crew escaped with their lives, much to the dismay of Davy Jones. Later when the Dutchman ''ambushed the ''Pearl ''off Isla Cruces, Quittance manned the cannons and fired on Jack Sparrow's ship. The ship got away, but was soon tracked down and teared apart by the Kraken. Quittance witnessed Jones' rage when he opened the chest and discovered his heart was not there. He was present as the East India Trading Company crew of the HMS Endeavour under Lord Cutler Beckett boarded the Flying Dutchman. Jones pushed past him to talk to Beckett. The East India Company soon took over the ship. By order of Beckett and Jones, he and the crew attacked Sao Feng's flagship, the Empress, and executed most of the crew. Quittance was shocked to later find Admiral James Norrington dead at the hands of Bootstrap Bill Turner and Davy Jones. He fled to the captain's cabin at Maccus' command. During the battle around Calypso's maelstrom, Quittance fought a Chinese pirate aboard the ''Dutchman. He kicked over the pirate, then held him down with his foot as he stabbed him several times. After the battle, he reverted to his human form when Will Turner took command of the Flying Dutchman following Jones' death. Behind the scenes *Quittance was portrayed by the late Marc Joseph in Dead Man's Chest and At World's End. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean (film series)'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide'' Notes and references Category:Davy Jones' crew Category:Flying Dutchman crew Category:William Turner's crew Category:Males